


the whole gang™️

by yoonsreal



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Jokes, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Creepypasta, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Okay This Looks Bad, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Randomness, Swearing, Texting, Threats of Violence, but its really not that bad i think, but theyre jokingly, idk - Freeform, there's an underage relationship but its ALL FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonsreal/pseuds/yoonsreal
Summary: bunnyrabbit: okay which one of you fuck tards changed my name to this??Melanie: What is this?Jessica: lucifer didiliekcake: I DID NOT!Rosethorns: who else calls hazel bunnyrabbitMelanie: Hazel, why do you have your chainsaw?bunnyrabbit: IM GOING TO KICK LUCIFERS ASS





	the whole gang™️

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creepypasta High GROUP CHAT](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455957) by Multiple Authors. 



> Swearing warning.
> 
> Chat names:
> 
> Lucifer -> iliekcake
> 
> Jessica -> Fukc
> 
> Melanie -> Melanie
> 
> Rose -> Rosethorns
> 
> Hazel -> Hazard
> 
> Matthew -> stuffedkiller
> 
> Hunt->The Huntress
> 
> Mira -> Mira
> 
> Kiki -> Kiwi
> 
> Akuma -> akoomoo
> 
> Zack -> fuckboy
> 
> Screams -> screams
> 
> Sarinna -> givemesleep
> 
> jason -> jason
> 
> ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS. THE ROLEPLAY WAS BY Raven Night . I DO NOT OWN ANY OCS EXCEPT FOR MELANIE, HAZEL, MIRA, JASON, AND SARINNA

**bunnyrabbit:** okay, which one of you fuck tards changed my name to this??

 

**Melanie:** What is this?

 

**Jessica:** Lucifer did

 

**iliekcake:** _I DID NOT!!!_

 

**Rosethorns:** who else calls hazel 'bunny rabbit'?

 

**Melanie:** Hazel, why do you have your chainsaw?

 

**bunnyrabbit:** _IM GOING TO KICK LUCIFERS ASS._

 

**iliekcake:** nzkalkzoqp@wuiqom!.&-@/!'l"/@3!!*]

 

**bunnyrabbit:** nKomnwi919-&n'jswlalzmbc929

 

**iliekcake has changed their username to asshole.**

 

**asshole:** WHAT THE FU-

 

**stuffedkiller:** hA

 

**asshole:** HAZEL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

 

**bunnyrabbit:** haha NOPE.

 

**stuffedkiller has sent a voice recording.**

 

**Jessica:** Thats quite a lot of fighting are they alright

 

**Rosethorns:** wow jessica youre really a dumbass

 

**Melanie:** What's a dumbass?

 

**Rosethorns:** zjsppn$281@'nskwllqlanxbeoqpbdhwioqln!38

**Rosethorns:** fuck you jessica

 

**Jessica:** HA

 

**asshole:** i'm back

 

**bunnyrabbit:** me too.

 

**asshole:** i hate you

 

**bunnyrabbit:** i hate you more.

 

**Melanie:** What is going on?

 

**stuffedkiller:** things, melanie. also wanna go to the amusement park together today?

 

**Melanie:** yes ok sure why not

 

**Melanie has logged off.**

**stuffedkiller has logged off.**

 

**bunnyrabbit:** matthew x melanie

 

**asshole:** matthew x melanie

 

**Jessica:** Matthew x melanie

 

**Rosethorns:** matthew x melanie

 

**asshole has changed their name to iliekcake.**

 

**iliekcake:** i changed my name back

 

**bunnyrabbit:** jessica, your name is dryer than the dried blood on my mask.

 

**Rosethorns:** you washed your mask yesterday

 

**bunnyrabbit:** not the fucking point.

 

**Jessica:** Okay first of all, shut the fuck up Hazel

**Jessica:** Second of all, my name is not dry. It's sophisticated

 

**iliekcake:** as much as i hate to say this i agree with bunnyrabbit

 

**bunnyrabbit:** don't call me that.

 

**iliekcake:** bunnyrabbit

**iliekcake:** ndowpL'lwpk'ekqlN&3@lm@:91-'mdjwlpqlnp q lNkdjwo

 

**iliekcake changed their name to asshole.**

 

**asshole:** nO

 

**asshole has changed their name to iliekcake.**

 

**iliekcake:**  stop changing my name to asshole

 

**Melanie:** You are one though.

 

**stuffedkiller:** melanie's rite

 

**Rosethorns:** melanie called you an asshole lucifer, i think that says something..

 

**iliekcake:** shut the fucking up

* * *

 

 

**Rosethorns:** hey dudes

 

**Melanie:** Hi!

 

**iliekcake:** hi

 

**bunnyrabbit changed their name to hazard.**

 

**hazard logged off.**

 

**Jessica:** asshole

**Jessica:** hi

 

**stuffedkiller:** ay

 

**Rosethorns:** wazzup 

 

**Melanie:** Nothing! Thanks for asking.

 

**Jessica:** precious

 

**iliekcake:** I made some cake 

 

**Rosethorns:** GIMME

 

**Melanie:** Cake?

 

**stuffedkiller:** yeah melanie! let's share :)

 

**Melanie:** That would be wonderful, Matthew.

 

**Rosethorns:**  mathew x melanie

 

**iliekcake:** Mathew x Melanie

 

**stuffedkiller:** STOP

* * *

 

 

**Jessica:** we need a name

 

**hazard:** no the fuck we dont

* * *

 

 

**hazard changed the group chat name to 'the whole gang'.**

 

* * *

**hazard:** how did you get my password.

 

**Rosethorns:** it was easy.. your phone doesnt have a password.

 

**hazard:** shit.

 

* * *

 

 

**iliekcake:** matthew x melanie is real

 

**stuffedkiller:** IS NOT

 

**Jessica:** is too

 

**Melanie:** Guys, I have a friend who can bring some cheer!

 

**Melanie has added The Huntress to the chat.**

 

**The Huntress:** What is going on here?

 

**Jessica:** ewww proper punctuation

 

**iliekcake:** ew get her out

 

**The Huntress:** is this better?

 

**stuffedkiller:** yes, just change your username

 

**The Huntress changed her name to thehuntress.**

 

**thehuntress:** ok melanie introduce me to them please.

 

**Melanie:** So first, there’s Matthew, Jessica, Rose, Hazel, and Lucifer.

 

**thehuntress:** ew, what kind of a name is lucifer?

 

**iliekcake:** my name

 

**thehuntress:** oh.

**thehuntress:** sorry, dude.

 

**stuffedkiller:** melanie, wanna come over? we can cuddle.

 

**Melanie:** Sure!

 

**thehuntress:** No.

 

**stuffedkiller:** huh??

 

**thehuntress:** i'm never letting them taint your mind, melanie, and you're not dating Matthew until you're 15.

 

**Melanie:** Huh who said I ever wanted to date him!!!

 

**thehuntress:** now where the hell is this lucifer?  i wanna meet him.

 

**iliekcake:** try me bitch

 

**thehuntress:** bitch i'm coming. you better run

 

**thehuntress has logged off.**

 

**iliekcake has logged off.**

 

**Melanie:** Matthew, I'm coming over.

 

  **stuffedkiller:** k

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so this is a co-created fic made on a different website (quotev)  
> i decided to edit it and post it here!  
> most of these OCs are NOT MINE. they are my friends' and they rightfully belong to them. i am not claiming them as my own. if you are one of the owners and wish to remove them from this fic, feel free to contact me on q (@axolotto).  
> i hope you all have fun reading this! i am not expecting this to turn out popular though.


End file.
